Rescue from the Rubble
It has been a difficult cycle for Blast Off- but then again, when isn't it a difficult cycle? And Quantum has a habit of making it even worse than usual. If he's not trying to kill Blast Off's friends and causing quantum foam leaks that threaten to disappear half a city, he's trying to blow half another city up in his eagerness to make the shuttle's life miserable. And if it's not THAT then he's just shooting things and accidentally (?) causing buildings to collapse on top of Blast Off- like he did last night. Swivel and Sky-Byte got away, but a piece of scaffolding fell on the shuttleformer, knocking him into the crumbling building. Engulfed by debris, he hasn't been heard from since... though trusted comrades will start to pick up a distress beacon. Workers are picking through the rubble right now, but no one's near the spot Blast Off's signal is coming from. Looks like he'll be stuck there awhile... Not if Starchamber has anything to say about it. Her sensors are more accute, thanks to being a spacecraft, and she is all too familiar with this fate. "Move aside!" she snarls at workers, searching for Blast Off's distress signal and energy field as she hefts enormous pieces of rubble and tosses them aside. The workers frown at this. "Hey! Back away, uh..." The Public Works Director steps forward to glance up at the femme. "Whoever you are. You aren't authorized to be here. Now move aside and let my workers do their job. We can't risk you getting in there and causing even MORE damage- or worse yet, collapsing these structures even further down on themselves- and anyone who might still be trapped inside." And indeed- some structures are teetering rather precariously, half-intact and half-crumbled. It's a dangerous spot to be in. Rumble enters from the Forge. "Fine, then direct me. I have strength and capabilities that will of use," Starchamber grumps. She hovers off the ground and looks expectantly at the public works director. "My kinsmech is trapped in there, and if he dies, -all of you die with him-." The Director blinks at this, still frowning. But he looks up at Starchamber- how BIG she is, how strong she looks, and hmmms, tapping his chin. After a moment of silence he makes his decision. "... Alright." Looking around, he points to one of the most precarious structures. "If you could guide that building strut there- see it?- down gently, my workers can assist. Once we get that out of the way, we'll have deeper access into this area. The other workers glance at each other, then Starchamber and then nod. They move in to positions to help topple the structure overhanging the rescue area in a gentle and organized manner- and then wait for the femme's assistance. Starchamber nods curtly and does immediately what she's told. It helps, sometimes, to be as big as a Dinobot. Or Jetfire. She takes hold of the building strut and analyzes it for the best possible angle to move it; once she's satisfied she starts to pull it free, gently and carefully, to get it to the ground. Indeed, the femme turns out to be a great help to the workers. With her there, they are able to get the most dangerous elements out of the way. That lets them press in further, deeper, to see if they can find survivors. Aid workers step among the rubble, scanning for signatures amonst the debris. In one particularly deep piece of rubble, Starchamber may note Blast Off's signal echoing weakly from amongst the concrete and jagged, broken pipes. She catches it. "That area there -- is it safe for me to work there? I can sense my comrade!" Starchamber sounds excited and anxious at the same time as she asks the public works director. "<< Hey, what's goin' on here? >>" A little familiar voice radios Starchamber. It's Rumble, and he's in scout car mode. "<< You, uh, need any help there? Not like you'd need HELP...but I mean, y'know. Need any help?? >>" The Director studies the area. "Yes... this area is stabilized now, thanks to your help. Just be careful... this is still dangerous, and *technically* I shouldn't be allowing you to do this at all. But..." He glances at her handiwork. "...If you've got a bead on someone, get them the slag outta here." He gives her a nod, then goes back to his work. -Just hold on a little longer, comrade-, she pleads mentally with a silent prayer to all the gods of chaos. -I'm coming for you!- The giantess is tossing twisted cladding and crumbled endostructure away from a specific location, where Blast Off's signal was the strongest. Rumble, still in scout car mode, speeds up and nearly collides with someone at an intersection as he zooms through it. "<< OK, hang on, maybe me an' my brother can help...hey Frenzy! >>" he radioes, as he continues to blow through intersections where he doesn't even come close to having the right-of-way. "<< Frenzy, Blast Off's got himself inna mess again, we need to go run interference or somethin'. Maybe we can dig or help. >>" Frenzy speeds along after Rumble after his bro hollers at him over the radio. "<>" he responds, "<>" He too nearly collides a few times, but nimbly zips past unwitting motor vehicles, missing them by a hair. Blast Off's signal continues broadcasting ... it is at least steady and allows Starchamber to zero in. Of course, the shuttleformer seems to have managed to get himself lodged into the deepest, most nasty tangle of debris around- but that IS his sort of luck, after all. As Starchamber gets closer, she'll see some spilled energon seeping through the cracks. Looks like she's close now. "Slag," Starchamber curses. "Rumble, Frenzy! You're both miners, have you ever dug others out of a cave-in before?" she asks aloud. She keeps moving debris away. Rumble arrives in short order, and transforms to scope out the site in question. "Oh, absolutely, we hadda do that all the time. Tunnels collapse a lot," he answers Starchamber. "So we can dig out Blast Off, no problem!" Frenzy shows up a few seconds later, transforming and agreeing with his twin. "Well then let's get to it," he says, eagerly attacking the rubble that covers the Combaticon. IC-Decepticon Pavonine says, "Understood, sir." Kaon is a city of miners. Miners, doing what they do best, create a lot of dirt. Dirt, however, is not really a miners' thing; which is why a small herd of cleaning bots show up every once in a while to tidy things up. Or at least sweep stuff around and make things slightly less cluttered. Today, it ends up, is a cleaning day in this sector! Four little disposables, looking somewhat worse for wear than usual, just... Walk on in, vehicle modes sweeping and swiffing dirt and grime. Then they notice the collapsed building. Four little disposables, changing back to root mode, gawking like tourists and heading on over. The leaking energon provides an ominous pathway towards the trapped Combaticon. There's no noise or movement on his end. As Starchamber works, pieces of the debris creak and groan and threaten to shift or fall. Rumble and Frenzy will probably also notice the precariousness of the situation. Frenzy's efforts dislodge a good-sized chunk, revealing a familiar shade of brown metal underneath. Unfortunately, his efforts also seem to destabilize a section of wall trapping the shuttleformer- and it begins to shift and fall down, threatening to flatten Blast Off... unless someone acts quickly. Rumble gets a common mining tool out of subspace, and descends into the cavern, using the tool as leverage until he reaches the perilous area. "'Kay, it's destabilizin' pretty quick, let's try an' prop up the 'ceiling' an' hold it long enough for Starchamber to grab him," he tells Frenzy. "Got it," Frenzy answers, grabbing for a loose girder to shove into whatever ceiling they could make of the collapsed rubble and prop it up while they got to work. Starchamber is immediately there, using her strength and size to lift up and hold the piece of wall. Rumble and Frenzy should be able to move him safely at that point. "Blast Off, hold on comrade!" she says, trying to encourage him. "You're almost free!' Four little cleaning bots, milling about the collapsed building. The lot of them couldn't exactly go IN there -- they had no tools for such a thing and weren't THAT stupid besides -- but they COULD clean about the place, couldn't they? Four little cleaning bots, moving debris and shrapnel to the side in neat little piles. Hey, it might help get people out with less injury, at least? Blast Off is lying there, still not moving. He seems awfully quiet and his optics are a dim gray. However, if one stops a moment they will hear a very subtle cycling of his ventilation systems. And his color is there, at least- he's not the ashen gray of a dead Cybertronian. Still, he definitely looks the worse for wear- and there's a jagged piece of metal sticking through his side. The section holds as Starchamber wills it- but even that starts to crack and threaten to crumble. Quick action will be needed. Once Starchamber is in place, Rumble thinks he sees...what are those, cleaning mechs?! ...What the slagging heck. Rumble doesn't have time to figure out why THOSE mechs are coming to tidy up the place. He'll try and figure it out when they're not microseconds away from certain death. He lunges to grab Blast Off, and he pulls the Combaticon like so much deadweight, like an ant carrying an object many times its size. "URRGGHH, he's heavy as !! Frenzy, get his other arm!" Frenzy dutifully grabs the other arm of Blast Off and tugs. "You're not kidding!" he exclaims, as he grunts and exerts and pulls on the nearly comatose Combaticon. Four little cleaning bots who are smart enough not to go INSIDE THE BUILDING, just on the outskirts. They might move in a little too close for their own health, sure, but they'e not idiots. Usually. But then Rumble and Frenzy start yelling from inside. The cleaning bots stop. Look to the opening going inside. ... And stare. Lots of staring. Lots of indecision. Blast Off isn't THAT HEAVY OMP!!! *ahem* The shuttleformer gets dragged to safety by the combined efforts of the two "twins". His paint scrapes along the ground as he's dragged, leaving marks he'd be likely to complain about later... if he wasn't already in bad shape anyway. (Shh, just don't tell him. Or remind him that paint scrapes are a lot easier to deal with than getting SMOOSHED FLAT is.) The Combaticon's optics are dim but not entirely out. It's almost like he's gone into standby mode. Starchamber looks over Blast Off to assess the damage. "Hmm. Not sure if he should be moved, but we have no other choice; we have to get him to repairs. These leaks don't look good." Rumble is still on edge, ready to rush back in if Starchamber gets caught in an all-too-common 'fall-in' situation, but she manages to make it out alright. Only then does he relax, and light up an enercig. "Yeah, he's in some shape. Maybe the free clinic can treat him." Because HE'S not shelling out shanix for the shuttleformer's repairs...nope! As Rumble and Frenzy pull Blast Off out of the building, the four cleaning bots finally decide to act! Four little disposables, rushing in to help with the pulling of the much larger bot. Pull! Heave! Lift! ... They are TERRIBLY ineffective! Blast Off lies there, systems on a low maintainence level as he gets dragged, pushed and pulled from various sources. Ocassionally his hand seems to twitch, or an optic ridge furrows down as he's jostled about. But it is good to get him out of there... just as the group moves the shuttleformer away that section finally breaks and falls, smashing the spot they were in flat. But it's not over yet... another section suddenly cracks, shifts, and finally falls- threatening to flatten ALL of them! Starchamber transforms into starship mode and unleashes a blast of fusion energy at the falling wall and debris. It doesn't just scatter it, it -disintegrates- half of the material in a powerful outward blast. "Move!" she shouts to the others. "We're gettin'!!" Rumble exclaims, working together with Frenzy, and apparently some cleaning mechs who aren't actually helping the situation at all. With all the effort he can muster, he keeps Blast Off moving in the direction of freedom. Hey, the little guys are TRYING to help, so that's something, right? And then things explode. One of the cleaning bots lets out a piercing scream, but doesn't run off. He sticks by the other three, and they're all still trying to help pull Blast Off! Frenzy gives the little cleaning mechs a bit more room to help pull Blast Off, as he tugs and tugs and tugs! Hey, the little guys are helping a *little* bit! The wall comes shattering down- only to be completely annihilated by Starchamber. Her quick thinking gives the others the time they need to get Blast Off (and themselves) out of the danger zone. There are more walls falling, structures breaking... but as long as they work together they just might get out of here. Or so it seems... the debris shifts and resettles, and suddenly a hole appears right under one of the cleaning bots. The little bot will find his view is suddenly going down-down-down like an elevator as the floor drops down beneath him! And Frenzy and Rumble will start to see the same sight as the ground becomes unstable under THEIR feet as well. It's going to be a long night. Starchamber transforms into root mode and dives towards (and into?) the hole to try to grab hold of the cleaner bot! "We're almost there, just a l'il more --" Rumble says, then hesitates as the ground becomes shaky with all-too-familiar tremors. He knows exactly what's about to happen. "Frenzy!!" Rumble calls out in alarm as the pair begin falling down into the abyss, toward an uncertain and ominous fate. The poor cleaning bot screams as the hole opens up. In fact, it might be the exact same disposable that screamed when the explosion went off. Two of the other cleaning bots drop Blast Off and reach to grab their friend, only for Starchamber to swoop in and save the day. The cleaning bots that are left grab at Blast Off, pulling and tugging EXTRA FAST. Frenzy scrambles as he tries to keep his footing and keep himself and Blast Off and Rumble from sinking into the sinkhole! Blast Off is safe for now, thanks to the efforts of the remaining cleaning bots and Frenzy and Rumble. However, the hole just keeps widening. The small miner's footwork gets them up to the edge, only to have their movements dislodge yet another piece of debris and threaten to send them in once more. However, a piece of metal- a strut- falls across the hole, possibly giving the small mechs a way out. If any of them look down, they'll also see something interesting. The cause of the sinkhole is an old mining shaft that seems to have been opened up. The shaft yawns below them for an unknown distance- but tiny glimmers of purple can be spotted shining in the blackness below. Something's down there. But surely the miners would have cleaned out anything of value long ago? With one tiny in arms, Starchamber swoops down next to get Rumble and Frenzy. She's not interested in what's in the hole; she just wants to get all the minicons and potentially Blast Off before anything more collapses. Rumble is scooped out of the air just in time. "Whew! Thanks for the assist," he tells Starchamber, although he's still peering down into the abyss curiosly. "....Hey. Uhm. Look, I know we got other things to think about right now, but...I think we got somethin' of value down there. Somethin' we should tell Megatron about. I know what I seen. There's somethin' down in there we need to look at closer." Frenzy whoops as he's rescued from the hole! "Yeah, thanks," he concurs with Rumble when Starchamber gets him out. There's a hole! The cleaning bots all somehow survive the hole collapse! Even the one that fell in! It's a miracle! Once they're outside, the four little disposables are practically celebrating. Starchamber is searched for and toddled towards. HUGS. LITTLE DISPOSABLE HUGS. If any of them saw that there was something in the hole, they don't go for it. Indeed, it could be a good idea to inform Megatron of their discovery. There might be something valuable down there. This is an old mining town, after all, and who knows what lies underneath, half-forgotten and awaiting rediscovery after all these millenia? Blast Off is brought to safety as well, and the Combaticon finally stirs a little, the cycling of his ventilation systems growing stronger. Starchamber lets the minibots not only hug her but climb all over her. "Thank you small friends for helping me save my comrade," she says to the little ones. "I believe a reward is in order as soon as I can tend his injuries." She moves towards Blast Off, and crouches nearby. "And thank you too, Rumble and Frenzy. I thought I caught the sight of something down there, can you -- safely -- give me an idea of what's in that hole?" The large femme allows the hugs! She's not forcefully kicking her away! What sorcery is this?! The little disposables look absolutely delighted at the mention of a reward. They huddle together to chatter excitedly; the last time one of them was rewarded, they got to get ENGEX. The real stuff, too! Oh, there's something else going on? The little disposables don't run off just yet. "Ummm...yeah, maybe. Possibly." Rumble glances over at Frenzy before looking back at Starchamber. "If the new sinkhole starts cavin' in, we'll need to just let it go. But if we're careful, maybe we can climb down there an' see what it is." Frenzy also hugs/clings to his erstwhile rescuer, tightly. Blast Off continues to show signs of coming back online, but it's almost like he's *fighting* it for some reason. The light of his optics brightens- then dims again, as if he doesn't *want* to see. The sinkhole has stopped for now, though it's still a dangerous area. However, that strut that fell across the gap does seem to be stable, and might afford a better view of the chasm below. "Be careful. If it's dangerous just mark the position and we'll come back." Starchamber doesn't have extra fuel or engex, but she DOES have shanix! "Keep it safe and spend it wisely," she asides quietly to the little disposables, and gives them what would probably be an entire year's salary - for each. Back to Blast Off. She reaches over and touches the side of his face. "Speak to me, my sniper. It's not time for you to enter the well just yet." "OK, well, y'know, we're miners, we know danger..." Rumble does a double-take, not at Starchamber whispering tender nothings to Blast Off, but at the fact that she just passed some shanix to those little cleaners. "Wait, why'd you pay them?! For Primus sakes," he grumbles. "C'mon, Frenzy, let's scope out this hole. I'm goin' down there. Gonna tie a line to the strut. Just watch the line for me, willya? Damn, if all I hadda do to get shanix was to be useless, I woulda started doin' that a long time ago..." Rumble's voice trails off as he goes to a place on the strut which looks most suitable for securing a line. Once he's done this, he winches himself down into the aperature. Then, after pocketing their new fortunes, they follow Starchamber like obedient little turbofoxes, waiting to see if they an help in some other manner." "Okay," Frenzy says, as he follows Rumble, "I wonder what's down there. Heck, I wonder if it's a hole we've been down before." Four little disposables, completely bugging out. They stare in shock at the shanix thrust in to their little hands. Jaws are dropped, optics wide. Then, after pocketing their new fortunes, they follow Starchamber like obedient little turbofoxes, waiting to see if they an help in some other manner. Blast Off seems to respond to Starchamber's touch, his head slowly starting to shake back and forth. The shuttle's ventilation systems grow louder, letting out a soft but distinctive *huff* that continues for awhile. His head keeps slowly shaking, but his optics don't come online. "No..." His voice comes as a whisper, staticy and stuttered. "No... Trapped... walls closed in.... not going to... look...." Rumble and frenzy will note the appearance of an old mine shaft. It looks ancient- not cut by modern techniques. As Rumble heads down once again, he'll see those glimmering purple lines shining forth from the inky blackness. His experienced optic will recognize /energon/. It's fuel. How much, and what quality remains to be seen. IC-Decepticon Starchamber says, "Don't worry Rumble, I'll be able to reward you and your brother as well." IC-Decepticon Frenzy says, "woo-hoo!" IC-Decepticon Starchamber says, "But it's important to me that I save my fellow Combatronian. There are perhaps only six of us left." IC-Decepticon Rumble says, "Awesome! Nothin' personal, I get it. I was just -- oh wow. Oh. Wow. Listen up. We gotta tell Megatron about this place, *pronto*. Wait, I'm comin' back up inna minute. Gotta get some images." "You're in open air, my sniper," Starchamber says to Blast Off sweetly. She carefully picks him up into her arms. BRIDAL CARRY. WHich is fitting since at this size difference, Blast Off is now the woman in this situation. "Turn on your optics." And the YXs can be their children. The four little YXs are staring at Starchamber and Blast Off during the entire speech. And then a bridal carry...! One of the disposables sniffles. "...This is the most romantic thing I have ever seen." Sniffsniff. One of the other YX's pats his shoulder; the patter looks a little awkward about it. Rumble is down in the bottom of that deep, dark, abyss for some time, speaking briefly on the faction channel before making an astonishing discovery. A short time later, he winches back up to the top of the strut, looking excited. "Frenzy, there's enough energon down there to power a city. Maybe two of 'em. Maybe even MORE, if the veins of it run deep enough through the planet." Rumble is down in the bottom of that deep, dark, abyss for some time, speaking briefly on the faction channel before making an astonishing discovery. A short time later, he winches back up to the top of the strut, looking excited. "Frenzy, there's enough energon down there to power a city. Maybe two of 'em. Maybe even MORE, if the veins of it run deep enough through the planet." Frenzy gapes and stares at all the fuel, practically drooling at it. "Woooooooooooooooooow," he says, "Enough for us to get overenergized forever!" Blast Off does NOT want to wake up. He's trapped. The walls closed in. They closed in when he was first sent to Garrus-1 and the whiteout room. They closed in again when Shutterfly trapped him and got him arrested underground with the promises of riches and wine. They closed in yet again not long ago, when Quantum shot the building and the it fell on him. There's even an afterimage of the walls falling in on Starchamber long ago, due to their connection recently. No. No. He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to see. He will deny the situation, and therefore it won't exist. Right? But then he feels himself being /lifted up/. Mechhandled, even. Though gently. Despite himself, this causes the shuttleformer to tense up- which takes some energy, and therefore some awakefulness, to do. His hands come to life, gripping and pressing against her arm, pushing at her. But the touch is familiar... and there's something in the energy field that is calming, not threatening. His muddled mind takes a moment to register it, but he realizes who it is and finally relaxes- a little. "Starchamber..." His head lolls to the side heavily, resting against her arm as his optics finally come online. "...What? The walls... get out, they'll fall on you...." Star transmits her communcation frequency to the YXs, letting them keep in contact with her. << Find shelter, and get yourselves fuelled. I need to take my friend to get repaired. He's injured badly, and it's not safe to follow me where I'm going. >> Mechs like Motormaster would use them as target practice. "No, you're safe. I found you, we dug you out. I'm going to take you to get repaired, Blast Off. Just relax." A communication frequency? The disposables chatter for a moment on THAT; it's not often that someone of a higher caste gives them a way to contact them like this. Still, they do as they're told; vehicle modes are shifted in to before they zoom off. ... Or pedel off, really; they're not terribly FAST, you see. They swiff and sweep as they go, leaving the path they take very, very clean. Rumble smirks at Frenzy. "...NO, ya maroon! Just no. Wrong answer! *We* don't get to decide what happens to that energon. Megatron does. We gotta go tell Megatron, ASAP." He hoists up the winch-cable, coils it up, then returns it to subspace. "C'mon, we'd better go report it before someone else finds it." Frenzy is snapped out of his reverie by his brother. "Awww, okay," he says, sounding like a teenager whose parent just found their weed stash. Someone tells him to relax and NO, wasn't Pharma telling Blast Off to do that? Someone did, right before they did something horrible- or tried to. The shuttleformer tenses, pushing away again in a fit and trying to break free from Starchamber's grip. "No! I won't... uh..." He blinks, senses and scanners coming online one by one, and becoming more aware of where he is. Wait... what's going on again? His violet optics swing around again to look into the femme's. Oh. Right. Starchamber. His grip remains tight on her, though it goes from pushing away to simply using her to stabilize himself on. "C'mon, let's get you repaired. We should all get back to safety, and report back to Megatron," Starchamber states to the others, Blast Off looks at Starchamber, his hand still gripping her arm. But he's returning to his senses now, and the Combaticon femme might at least note with perhaps some pleasure that the shuttle doesn't seem half as wigged out by her closeness as he would have been even a short time before. Of course, looking and feeling like slag probably reduces his desire to fight and be standoffish anyway, but... he is more at ease with her now. At least some. He does blink, though, and glances down at the way he's being carried off all *bridal like* and it's possible his circuitry blushes just a little redder. "Uh..." His gaze returns to her optics soon enough though, and he stares at her a moment before slowly *leaning in* to stare even more. And then- his hands come up to grip her shoulders. "I'm going to KILL HIM." Rumble enters the mobile gladiator arena known as the Forge. ".... him?" Starchamber asks, blinking. Blast Off continues gripping her shoudlers. He might actually be a little TOO close right now in his fervent zeal. Yes, he's probably still a bit unhinged from getting knocked silly earlier. 'HIM. Yes. He's going *down*." That awkward staring commences once more, before her question registers more fully. "...Quantum. I'm going to kill Quantum." "You're going to kill who, now?" Frenzy wonders, pausing in his following of his bro. "Do you want me to help?" Starchamber asks with an unsettlingly eager grin Blast Off outright GRINS at Starchamber's question. Though he's still got a faceplate on, so whether anyone can tell is debateable. He kind of sways a little unsteadily, too, but he still has his grip on the femme's broad shoulders, so he's good. "/YES/." Actually, Whirl is probably going to help, too... but he'll worry about the logistics of that, and keeping those two apart from each other later. Right now it doesn't even register in his mind. All that's registing is I'M GONNA MAKE THAT MECH PAY. He then glances over at Frenzy. "Quantum. The mech who did... this." He looks over at the rubble- what's left of the building Quantum accidentally collapsed. "Hey, ahh...I was patrollin' in Kaon when I gotta request from Starchamber to help her fellow Combatitroniminium out. That would be Blast Off, case you're wonderin'. Blast Off got himself stuck in the ground -- NO idea how THAT happened, by the way -- an' Frenzy an' I showed up to help Starchamber get him out. Also, there were these l'il cleanin' bots who decided to come with us. No clue who they were, but they were annoyin' as all get out." "Back to the rescue. We DID retrieve Blast Off, an' he's in a sorry lookin' state, so Starchamber's gonna go take him for repairs. But while we were gettin' him outta there, a sinkhole opened..." "An' Frenzy an' I went to go get a better look...lissen up, there's a LOT of raw energon at the bottom of that openin'. It needs to be mined out an' of course it needs refinement, but it could maybe power us for a while. I ain't too good on math, so some numbers-nerd needs to figure it out. But trust me, it's a LOT. An' a lot, to a guy who's seen some minin' in his time, is a LOT. OK, that's all I got for now. Rumble out." Starchamber has no problems with this. However... "Repairs first. Revenge second." Blast Off looks at Frenzy. "He blames me for the death of his business partner, when he has no one but himself to blame. And now he's determined to make my life a living Pit. Unless I TAKE him to the Pit first, that is." The shuttleformer then turns to looks at Starchamber. He stares at her, blinking....then seems to realize just how *close* he's looming. *ahem*. His hands are suddenly like hot potatoes, one lifting off her shoulder, then the other, then the other... until he finally shuffles himself back down. Into bridal position. Ah well. Worse fates have awaited him. Tired, he settles into her arms and lets her do what she will. "I enjoy your enthusiasm, but you won't be able to fire me properly like this." Starchamber heads to the Forge, but offers Frenzy a ride back too if he needs it. Frenzy whoops and hops on!